Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel
Danke! Buntschweif 18:12, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzen Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 11:21, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Also : du schreibst alle KAtzen des SC auf meine Seite und du denkst auch an die fünf Schwestern aus dem SeelenC ?und an Leben in den Sternen? Die Brauchen auch noch arts.Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 11:24, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blitzpfote und Herzpfote werden Geschwistrer sein. Wie sieht er aus ? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 11:31, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja deine und meine. Ich schreib nähmlich auch die infokästen , und möchte dann direkt die Bilder einlinken. Kann ich dich um was bitten? bitte kürz die vorlagen meiner Katzen nicht (also die kasten) weil ich sie sonst komplett schreiben muss. lgSilberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 11:40, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ps: Soll Teichpelz(ich! im rpg) deine Schwester im rpg getötet haben? Sie ist ja so agro gegen andere Gruppen. Also , mach ne extra überschrift mit : Bilder mit png oder so =) ich werds ja schon mitbekommen! Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 11:49, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey! Ok , ich helfe. Zeig mir doch mal eins deiner Bilder! Sag mir was ich machen soll , ich helfe , ok ? Deine Clans sind ? ok , bb , Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 16:27, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich habe gerade ein neues Wiki erstellt , vieleicht kannst du ja helfen : google doch mal : Seelen-ErfindungsWiki. Es geht um Stephenie Meyers Seelen , aber selbst erstellte. Hoffe du kannst das weitererzählen , danke Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 16:37, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nicht übel! Also , wenn ich dir helfe , malst du bilder , abgemacht ? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 15:44, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) hm.. also wie wärs , wenn du als erstes beim SeelenClan(bS) bilder malen könntest , du sagst mir dann was ich machen soll. lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 15:59, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|2 votlage, aber richtig übel geworden... T_T Hi Hallo Du bist doch sicher Warrior Cats-Fan, oder? Dann komm zu meinem Wiki Dort kann man sich selber und seine Familie als Katzen erstellen. Es gibt fünf Clans: Den HurrikanClan, den MitternachtClan, den SandClan, den EfeuClan und den TauClan. Man kann dort auch Geschichten erstellen. Für weitere Fragen schreib mich einfach an. LG Shani 12:56, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Also Vorlage : thumb|die vorlage. Aber lass ja die Siggi dran! =)hier!Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 16:50, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gut! Blöderweise hab ich nur PAINT und dass macht übelst schlechte Bilder ohne Shading... Wie lang brauchst di eigentlich für ein Bild ? Also: hast du (möglichst viele) Vorlagen von Reaper-Neko ? Ich schau schon ne ewigkeit und find einfach keine.... wäre nett wenn du die reinstellen könntesst. lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 14:22, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schade... naja. Wie siehts mit den nächsten Bildern aus ? Und sag mir ob ich Seiten erstellen sol deiner Katzen und wo , welche etc. lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 10:54, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Aber könntest du die Augen vergrößern ? Ich hab nur páint und das ist verdammt schwer! LG Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:03, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Schadow! WIe gehts? auf jeden fall, ich hab ne vorlage gemacht, aber nur für dich und mich. Bitte niemandem anders geben, ja? Ok, bb Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 13:44, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thumb|eine der vier vorlagen.. du musst sie allerdings noch schwarz färben... nich wirklich gut geworden.. aber mit Paint gemacht..thumbthumb Bild Danke! Ich hab dir gerne gesagt wo du die Bilder in Originalgröße herbekommst. Gänseblumnase 05:37, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Du kannst mich Daisy nennen. Wenn es dir keine Umstände macht kannst du es machen :) Gänseblumnase 08:30, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Sobald ich wieder zu Hause bin mal ich dir auch ein Bild. Gänseblumnase 09:00, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das Bild mach ich trotzdem :P. Es ist nicht schlimm mit den anderen Farben. Ich muss sowieso bei Gänseblumnase mich noch um die Farbtöne kümmern. Gänseblumnase 09:11, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gut. Die Geschichte ist spannend und die Charaktere haben schöne Namen. Gänseblumnase 09:25, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Wie findest du "meine" Clans und Geschichten? Habs doch noch geschafft bevor ich vereise. Hier ist das Bild: thumb|Für Shadow LG Gänseblumnase 18:02, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) War jeden Tag da, hab aber nur wnig gearbeitet... und, wie siehst mit den bildern von Gelbe Blume, Schatten der Nacht , schnelle Kralle und spitzerPfeil aus? PS: Ich übe gerade Vorlagen erstellen... mit peint ohne tablet... schwer, aber geht. Sag mal, soll ich die dir dann schicken und dz berwertest sie dann?Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 15:27, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey! Kannst du bitte (wenn möglich) sofort an Blutige Krallen weiterschreiben? Die Geschichte ist super! Ich bin ein richtiger Fan geworden und muss wissen was Mondstern oder wie sie heißt jetzt anwortet! BITTE! LG, das wirst du nie und nimmer erraten, Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 18:42, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Cool! Danke. Ich werd mich morgen hier wieder melden und hoffe doch stark dass du weiterschreibst! Ich mag auch the Mistury of Starforce, Sandtserns grausamste Seite oder Rise of Two, aber Star und Tau schreiben so unregelmässig. Hoffe du lädst morgen wieder was hoch. Ps: Schreib mir doch mal einen Clan auf, also fellfarben eigenschaften der Katzen etc. und ich werd sie dann erstellen, ja? Lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 19:03, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bekommt Flammenpfote eigentlich einen Gefährten? Ich kann mir durchaus Bernsteinpfote, Buchenpfote oder Wolkenpfote vorstellen... hoffe da kommt noch was. Lg Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 19:06, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Genz ehrlich? Ich wäre für Buchenpfote. Die Er-liebt-sie-heimlich-und-sie-ihn-auch-und-ende-happy-end Storys gibt es schon so oft, dass es langweilig wird. Das ist wie in Seelen. Melanie liebt Jared, Wanda liebt Jared und Ian, Melanie versucht, Wanda abzuhalten Jared zu lieben, Ian liebt Wanda, Jared liebt Melanie und liebt Wanda ein bisschen. So was stell ich mir vor. Das Flammenpfote zwar Bernsteinpfote immer ein bisschen liebt, sich aber dann doch für Buchenpfote entscheidet und glücklich wird. Das wäre schön, mal etwas erfrischendes und schönes, neues und noch einzigartiges unter unseren geliebten Katzen. Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 19:27, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Schattenflügel :) Die Administration des Warrior Cats Wiki hat beschlossen, in diesem Wiki keine Signaturen mehr zu machen, du kannst allerdings ab 200 Bearbeitungen im Warrior Cats Wiki eine Signatur haben ;) lg, Star ''Blutige Krallen und CO. Ich? Wieso darf ICH DAS?!? Also: aus dem Stamm Schmutzsprenkel, aber am Ende? Schreib erstmal die Bücher, und kurz vor dem Ende werde ich dir dann sagen für wen ich wäre. Hm.. das ist SEHR schwer...Bernsteinglanz...Buchenblatt...Schmutzsprenkel... noch keine Ahnung. Das musst du erstmal ihre Charaktere in Natura zeigen... werds dir dann veraten! LG Silberstrom 'I'm walking with the StarClan''' 17:06, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hm.. mir ist das was eingefallen, was du einbauen könntest: Also, wenn Flammenschmerz und Co. auf die Suche nachdem KohlenClan gehen, könnten sie auch auf meinen BlätterClan treffen. und unser lieber, freundlicher Krieger Meeresauge wird sich in Flammenschmerz verlieben. Hab schon ein bild gemalt: thumb|Flammenschmerz und Meerauge. Allderdings hab ich das bild Flamme x Eis genannt, sorry.